Frillisean
Frillisean is the first and only dragon to become an Elite. Personality/Character Abilites Backstory Long ago when Frillisean was a hatchling, she had a dragon friend named Zeisrera. The two of them grew up together and one day traveled to the Golden City. Along the way, a herd of Tremors jumped them, and before they were devoured, an Adalisk burst from the sky and killed the Tremors. Without saying a word, the Adalisk flew off back into the clouds. Zeisrera watched the creature, and expressed to Frillisean that she wanted to find out more about it. As some time passed, Zeisrera had looked into and researched the Adalisk program, a program that takes dragons, and turns them into superdragons. Zeisrera wanted full heartedly to go through with the program, but Frillisean pleaded her not to, for the Adalisks were not creatures of their own lives, but machines for war. Zeisrera had made up her mind though. She felt she had no life of her own to live anyway. However, as Zeisrera was half way through the Adalisk accretion, the mechanics overheated and the program want up in flames. Zeisreras body was burned and scarred, the Calypsium Alloy splashed all over her body and her Adalisk mark and eyes deformed. Her mind was successfully wiped, but she was not instilled with the obedience and loyalty to the war leaders. She turned into a rogue monster, and broke out of the facility, slaughtering any and all who were around, which included Frilliseans family, who were waiting for her after the Adalisk accretion was over. Frillisean escaped, but as she watched the ballistic monster level the facility, she vowed to put her out of her misery one day. Zeisrera was no more, and from that day on was called by her Adalisk name: Zirra. Who was now Zirra the rogue Adalisk. Frillisean wanted the power to fight Zirra, but she didn't want to become an Adalisk to do it. So she proposed to the Commander in the Golden City to become an Elite. The Commander agreed only under the condition that she was heavily restrained and absolutely loyal to his orders. She agreed, and became the first dragon Elite. Frillisean knows that one day she will be ordered to fight Zirra, and she anxiously waits for her to attack the Golden City, so she can be free to take her on. Relationships Trivia *She is in the same squad as Fiora, along with 3 others, but is higher ranked. *Her armor, skeleton, and weapons are completely made of Calypsium Alloy. She is essentially an impenetrable walking tank, and is built to survive a nuclear warhead. *Unlike Fiora where only her arms bones are metal, Frillisean has a full metal skeleton. *She is rude and disinterested. Often telling her comrades or fans to "BE SILENT." *Frillisean is the most restricted among the Elites. The Commander must know where she is at all times, and she cannot make any sort of action without direct permission from the Commander himself. *She has multiple shock restraints all over her body, so she can be controlled or stopped if ever needed. *She is immune to poison. *She never goes out in public without her full body armor on. She is self conscious of her pink scales, and feels no one will take her seriously if they saw how non-threatening she looked under her armor. *The transformable weapon on her wings serve as both a weapon and shield. When needed, she will curl up her wings, while the weapon will extend plates of armor over her wings, completely shielding them. *She is titled "Tremor Slayer." *She had a mate and son before she became an Elite. They were killed by the rogue Adalisk, Zirra. *Her fate in Xemmeshia is forshadowed in one of the ATOH pages.